The publication DE 101 02 774 A1 a display device, in particular for a vehicle, is known in this respect. This display device comprises a partially light-permeable display area and an illumination device for backlighting the display area. The backlighting comprises a light conductor, which extends on the back of the display area. The laterally light can be coupled into the light conductor. The light conductor conducts light to the display area via total reflection. A reflective coating is applied to the smooth surface side of the light conductor facing away from the display area in individual locations.
In order to illuminate a display symbol with the help of a light conductor body, a reflective coating is applied to a smooth surface of the light conductor body in the form of the display symbol in places with display symbol, so that the light radiation conducted through the light conductor body by means of total reflection illuminates the display symbol in a back-lit manner on the reflective coating.
At least one object is to provide an instrument for a motor vehicle with a light conductor panel that is not only used as back illumination but can also serve for a spatial display of symbols. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.